Here For You
by Lynnlee22
Summary: This is 1/10 prompt-inspired Philly one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Illness**

 **Pairing: Phyllis/Billy (Philly)**

 **Title: Here For You**

Michael looked up from the stack of paperwork, his mouth curving into a smile as he saw her standing in the doorway.

"To what do I owe this honor," he quipped?

Phyllis walked over, leaning in for a quick hug and obligatory kiss on the cheek. "Well, I hadn't heard from you and I was just sitting there in my daughter's apartment dreading your phone call-feeling more and more pathetic by the minute."

She sighed, her life was a sad state of affairs and everyone knew it. There was no point in trying to put a good spin on it-not that there was one to be found.

She forced another smile. "Anyway, I just figured I would take control over the only thing I have any control over...you know rip the band aid off. I'm sure Jack didn't waste any time signing the divorce papers and sending them back, right?"

"Um," Michael hesitated, "Actually I haven't received anything back from Jack's lawyer yet. I think he's probably been preoccupied with Ashley being in the hospital."

The look on her face told him she didn't know.

"Ashley," she breathed, her mind racing with possibilities. No one called her, No one even thought to include her because she was no longer a part of this family. Jack wanted her out of his house, out of his family, and out of his life.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know all the details," Michael admitted, "I just know it was something to do with the health scare she had a while ago...and apparently it's pretty serious."

Phyllis stood stunned for a moment. Her immediate instinct was to rush to the hospital. She felt she should be there for Jack, but he wouldn't want her there. She'd just make things worse. No one would want her there.

She thought of the family all gathered there-of Jack, Traci, and Abby, of Billy...

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Billy," she whispered.

Michael's eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Phyllis," he warned, "Don't do this. I know what you're thinking...don't."

"Michael," her voice cracked, "I already know what you're gonna say, but how can I not go? How can I not be there for him? His entire family has turned against him and that's pretty much my fault. Jack has his entire family there supporting him. Who does Billy have?"

"I'm not saying I don't feel for the guy, Phyllis, but if you show up at that hospital, do you honestly think it's gonna make anything better?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, "but I know I have to try."

* * *

She rounded the corner, her eyes searching the crowd of anxious faces. He saw her before she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack spat. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from moving any further into the room.

"Jack-I didn't come here to make this worse...I promise. I don't want to upset you."

"And yet you had to know I wouldn't want you here...so why? Why do it? Why show up here now? Are you really that selfish? Do you really think that if you're here for me now that I'll just forget what you did? That I'll forget the lies, the betrayal, the..."

"Jack-stop it." She took a breath. "I didn't come here to hurt you. I didn't come here to impress you and I certainly didn't come here to upset you like this."

"You never do, do you? Life just happens to you. It's just out of your control!" His booming voice echoed through the hospital corridor.

"Damnit, Jack! I didn't come here for you-I came here for Billy!"

Jack stopped, opening his mouth to speak and then reconsidering. He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Phyllis walked into the hospital waiting area. She felt the family's angry eyes follow her. Abby stood beside Jack with Traci just behind them. Their cold stares were unforgiving, but she couldn't focus on that now.

The glass enclosure gave her a clear view of the chair in the further most corner of the room. He sat there, his head in his hands, his suit draped across the chair beside him.

She walked into the room. "Billy," she whispered.

He looked up, his eyes red and swollen and completely devoid of hope. He said nothing, but simply stood and stepped closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, realizing in that moment how much she'd missed being so close to him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "No one called me or I would have been here. Why didn't you call me?"

He pulled back, his eyes staring into hers. "Why?" He shook his head, confused as he led her back to the chair where he sat. She took a seat beside him, her hand finding its familiar spot-intertwined in his.

"I didn't think you'd be up for another round with Jack," he said honestly.

"Still," she argued, "You shouldn't be here alone. If the tables were turned, you'd be here for me."

His eyes met hers as she said the words. Warmth rushed through her body and she felt his hand squeeze hers slightly.

"You think so?" he asked, smiling a bit. This was the first time he'd smiled in days.

"I don't doubt it for a second," she said softly. The intensity of his gaze forced her to look away.

"That's because I love you. That hasn't stopped for me-even if you don't feel the same."

Her eyes darted back to his, his words inspiring an immediate reaction. "I never said that."

The words rushed from her mouth before her mind had a chance to edit. She saw the look in his eyes-the spark of hope.

"Never said what?" He touched her face gently, keeping her from turning away. He couldn't let her overthink this. He couldn't chance her head overshadowing her heart.

"Never said what?" he repeated.

She swallowed hard. "I never said I didn't feel the same way. I said I wanted to fix my marriage. That can't happen. That's over. It's been over a long time. I know that now. I said I loved Jack and I do-I probably always will, but I never ever said..."

She hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing, knowing the gravity her next words would hold.

"What?" he implored.

"I never said I didn't love you," she said, staring into his eyes. "I never said that because I did...I still do."

His hands took hers and she immediately felt it-the same connection that had drawn her to him from the start.

"Listen," she whispered, "I can't fall back into this with you so quickly. I love you and I know you love me, but I need this to be about us-the two of us -not our mutual pain, not our mutual loss, not revenge. I want this to work. I want to take this slow. You mean too much to me to let this go again. I don't know if I realized just how much I needed this-how much I needed you, until now."

"I'm here," he said quietly, "And I want this too...so much."

She nodded. "Right now, I want to be here with you..for you. We'll have plenty of time for the rest later."

"You're not gonna come to your senses and run out on me again," he asked?

She leaned in close to him, brushing her lips against his for a brief moment before pulling away. "I think running to you today is the most sensible thing I've done in a long, long time."

The End


	2. Truth

Prompt: Love Triangle

Fandom: Billy and Phyllis (Philly)

Title: The Truth

"You're not welcome here." Jack stared through the glass door, the disgust that settled inside him as he looked at the face of his own brother still unnerved him.

Billy looked back at his brother. He expected this. He knew Jack was angry, but he also knew his brother had a great capacity to forgive—even if he didn't deserve it.

"Jack, just let me in. I have some things I want to say and I'm sure there are some things you want to say to me. "He studied his face wondering if he was getting through.

"One time," he said flatly. "Let me say what I came here to say. You get it off your chest and then if you never want to see me again, I'll respect that. I'll never come back here again."

Jack slowly pulled open the door.

* * *

Billy shoved his hands in his pockets. He hated feeling this way—so uncomfortable, so awkward in front of his own brother, but he couldn't pretend he hadn't caused it. He and Phyllis had made their choice. They had both known the fallout their relationship would cause. Jack was the ultimate collateral damage, but he wasn't an innocent and he couldn't stand the fact that everyone was treating him like the injured party.

"Look Jack, I'll make this quick. I'll…"

No." Jack interrupted. "You're in my house. You slept with my wife. You blew up my life, my marriage. I get to speak first."

He could have, and probably should have, chalked the angry words up to pain masquerading as rage, but his own pain and rage blurred the lines of rational thought.

His mind filled with anger and his eyes fell on a picture of Jack and Phyllis that sat on the mantle across the room. He walked over, grabbed it, and held it out in front of him.

His voice trembled as he spoke, "Not this time, Jack. Not this time. You don't get to pretend that I came in here and just blew everything to hell. You don't get to pretend that you and Phyllis were just living some kind of fairytale before I came in and just stormed the castle."

"You don't know anything about my marriage," Jack bellowed.

"See that's where you're wrong, Jack. I know a hell of a lot about your marriage. In fact, I think I know more about your marriage than you do."

He could see the worlds were making him angry. He shook the picture in front of him again.

"This…This is a façade, Jack. This is a lie..a pretty smile for the camera. The same lie and pretty smile you asked her to put on every single day no matter how she felt inside. Do you have any idea how many times she came to me, how many times she cried to me?"

"Shut up," Jack spat. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You have no idea what we went through..how we struggled."

"I know how she struggled. I know how she told me time after time that you didn't understand her. I know how she told me that you thought she was a horrible person. I know that she told me that you weren't the same man she married."

He watched as the words registered on his brother's face. The anger seemed to fade—if only for a moment.

"She said that?" he asked softly.

The sound of a key in the door echoed through the silence that suddenly settled on the room.

Phyllis stepped inside. Her eyes widened as she saw the two men standing in front of each other, both their eyes now turned toward her.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She looked at Jack. "I tried to call, but you didn't answer. I just wanted to come get a few of my things…"

He nodded. Billy's words still echoed in his head.

He stepped over to her. "You told him I wasn't the man you married?"

Phyllis looked over at Billy, her eyes full of questions. What had she walked in on? What had he told him? "I don't…I don't think we should be having this conversation right now."

"Why?" Billy's voice was clear, but not at all angry. "Because you can't be honest?" He stepped closer to her. "Tell him Phyllis. Tell him what you told me. Tell him he had a part in this…a big part. Tell him the truth."

"Billy." It was a plea and, under almost any other circumstance, he would have been helpless to refuse her, but not tonight—not when it was this important.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I can't make this easier for you this time, Phyllis. I've been there for you so many times when Jack wasn't, but this time I need you to stand up for yourself, for us."

Jack spoke. "Is he right?"

The thought was a sobering one. It was easier to believe Ashley's version of the truth—that Phyllis had never been right for him. He even felt comforted talking to Jill who insisted this was what Phyllis did—that she was a cheater. That she would never ever change—that she would never be content with monogamy. But this, this version, the version his own brother presented him with, was the hardest to hear.

Could it be true? Could Phyllis have been that unhappy, that traumatized? Could she have felt that misunderstood by him that she turned to someone else not because she wanted sex or excitement, but because she wanted comfort, and understanding—something her own husband wasn't giving her?

"I don't know what to say," Phyllis whispered, her eyes moving slowly from Billy to Jack.

"Why did you go to Billy?" Jack asked.

Phyllis stared, stunned by the straightforward question.

"He cared," she said, her voice quiet, her eyes meeting his as she continued. "I needed someone and he cared."

"And you didn't think I did?" Jack questioned.

"I didn't think you understood. I was so hurt, Jack. I don't know if I ever really knew the extent of what I felt."

"But Billy knew," he said sadly.

Jack glanced over at his brother. Even now, even as he stood between them, he could see it. There was more to this than some tawdry affair. This wasn't about finding someone else—as if anyone else would do. Phyllis had found someone that understood her, someone that accepted her—all of her, someone that loved her in a way she didn't believe he did.

Phyllis stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to say to make it better or, at the very least, to end this moment.

"You love him," Jack said—more of a statement than a question.

Phyllis hesitated, unsure if her answer would make things worse or bring a quick end to this conversation.

"I…" She looked at Billy, suddenly certain that she couldn't say anything other than the truth. "I do…I do love him."

Jack said nothing, simply staring sadly at her. "Well then—I guess that's all there is to say."

* * *

Phyllis walked out the door, the cool night air bringing much needed relief from the pressure-filled atmosphere inside.

She pulled the suitcase behind her, struggling as the wheels hung up on the cobblestone path.

"Let me help you with that." Billy stepped out onto the lighted path, relieved that her reaction wasn't one of anger.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, handing the bag over to him and walking beside him as they walked to her car.

He lifted the bag into her backseat, closing the door, and turning to face her. He smiled, feeling a bit unsure of what his next move should be.

She opened the driver's side door, her hand resting there, her eyes staring into his. She followed his gaze to her hand.

"Oh," she said softly, stroking her naked hand.

"You don't have to…It's not my business." Billy responded quickly. He didn't want to push her. He'd already been given far more than he anticipated tonight.

"No. It's okay. I gave Jack the rings back. I should have given them back to him a long time ago..when I knew..when I knew he wasn't the same man. When I realized he wasn't the man I wanted anymore."

Billy stared at her. He wanted to believe her words meant what he hoped.

"I feel like I should say I'm sorry," he said quietly, "And I am..I'm sorry that you're hurting, but I'm not sorry that you made the decision. I'm not sorry that you walked away from someone that made you feel less than what you are—a strong, smart, beautiful woman. You don't belong there—in that house. You don't belong with him. It's time for you to decide where you want to be—who you want to be with."

She looked at him, the moonlight casting a soft glow on his face. He wasn't pushing her. He wasn't forcing a decision. He simply stood there with his heart in his hands—just waiting for her to take it. She stepped closer to him, the decision suddenly seeming as natural as the breath that flowed through her body.

Taking his hands in hers, she smiled and whispered, "I already have."

The End


	3. Drunk on You

Prompt: Decision

Fandom: Phyllis & Billy (Billy)

Title: Drunk on You

"You want to tell me what the hell you're trying to do, Jack?" Phyllis stormed into the office, her eyes full of fire. She was tired of feeling guilty, tired of apologizing, but more than anything, she was sick and tired of the scolding from the hypocrites that surrounded her.

Jack didn't even look away from his computer screen even though her presence made his blood boil. "If you need to speak with me, you'll need to make an appointment with my secretary. You no longer have the right to just come walking in here like this. You lost that right the day you..." He stopped. He didn't even want to say the words. The thoughts and images haunted him. Somehow he'd believed knowing the details would make it better-that it would help him accept the truth-that it would help him move on. In truth, all it did was provide him with crystal clear, detailed images that played in his mind like a horror movie.

Phyllis walked over to the desk, standing right in front of him. "You can keep doing this if you want but it's not going to solve anything."

"Neither is your stalling. Sign the divorce papers, Phyllis. This marriage is over."

"And you think sending your pit bull of a sister to berate me is the way to make that happen?"

He glared up at her, "Ashley talked to you?"

"Don't act like you didn't know that. She was spouting your rhetoric like a good little soldier."

"I didn't send my sister to go after you, but I won't apologize for it. You tore this entire family apart with your actions. Did you honestly think everyone was just going to look the other way?"

Phyllis breathed in deeply. She knew there was some truth in his words. "I'm not asking anyone to forget or to pretend nothing happened, but you and I both know we weren't okay, Jack. There were problems long before this happened."

He stood, walking around the desk and standing close to her. There were many things she could have said to hurt him, many things that would have made him angry, but this particular accusation enraged him-mostly because he knew, in his heart, it was partly true.

"Don't you do that. Don't you try to pin this on me?"

Phyllis stepped back a bit, Jack's sudden burst of emotion giving her pause. "I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just saying we both..."

"No!" Jack's voice was louder still this time. "WE nothing...WE didn't cheat...WE didn't lie...WE didn't betray this marriage. This was all you." He leaned in close to her, his face mere inches from hers. "This is all on you and you deserve everything you're likely to get."

She held her breath trying to maintain her composure until he walked from the room. Then, she crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Billy glanced at his watch. It was late. He'd lost track of time working on Brash & Sassy's latest campaign which, given the sad state of his life, wasn't exactly a bad thing. Still, he gathered his coat and flipped the lights, heading towards the elevator and mentally preparing himself to spend yer another night alone.

The elevator door opened and his eyes immediately fell on the lights pouring from Jack's open office. A sign, he wondered? But of what? That he should go try to make amends for the hundredth time? That he should finally wise up and cut his losses? Walk away while he still can?

He sighed, stepping off the elevator and walking towards the open door. He always had been a slow learner.

Phyllis filled the glass again, spilling a bit over the side, her aim now far from reliable.

"Phyllis?" Billy said, stopping at the doorway.

Phyllis looked up at him, drinking the contents of the glass in one quick gulp. She grimaced before responding. "Not now, Billy."

He stepped in the office, surveying the scene. "How many of those have you had?"

"Doesn't matter," she muttered.

Billy walked over to the table, gently pulling the bottle away from her. "I think maybe you just let me take you home."

"Home?" Phyllis huffed. "I'm a grown woman living in my daughter's apartment. I don't have a home."

"I'm a grown man living in a house that belongs to my other, so there's that." He tried to coax a smile out of her, but he could see her night would require more than a few jokes.

"This isn't funny. My life..." She reached for the bottle again.

"Uh. Uh. I really think you've reached your limit here." He glanced at the bottle. "This wasn't full was it?"

Phyllis shrugged slowly.

Billy sighed. "Ok, Come on. We need to get you out of here before this really goes off the rails."

"Noooo..." Phyllis whined her words now slurring a bit. "I can't go to the Summer's. I can't...she'll..." She stopped. Her words weren't coming out right.

Billy nodded, placing his arm around her waist and supporting her weight as he pulled her up. "It's ok. I'll take care of it. Just trust me."

* * *

Billy walked to the passenger side door, opening the door and helping her out.

"Just leave me alone," she groaned, pulling away from him. "I destroy everything. I deserve it. He said that...he said I deserve it."

"Hey," he whispered, "Come on." She was too drunk to resist him and he easily wrapped her in his arms and lifted her from the car. "I gotta say, I'm kinda impressed you're still conscious."

He struggled to open the lock and finally managed to push the door open. He stepped inside and gently placed her on the chair by the window.

"I'm gonna go get you some water, ok? We need to try to get some other fluids in you. It'll make the morning a little easier."

Billy stood, watching her for a moment before turning and walking into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and headed back into the living room.

"Phyllis," he said, startled to see her learning over the bar cart. He rushed over to her grabbing for the glass. "No, you don't need any more of that."

She jerked back, spilling the entire contents of the glass down her dress.

"Now look," she yelled, swaying backwards until he caught her.

"You know what," he said with a sigh, "I think that's enough for you for one night." In one quick swoop, she was in his arms and he was carrying her up the stairs.

It was clear the alcohol was beginning to take effect as she started to fade in and out of consciousness. Thank God Jill and Colin weren't here to see this, he thought.

Billy stared at her scotch soaked dress, the smell of the alcohol pungent as it soaked into the fabric. He gently placed a pillow under her head before removing his own shirt. He carefully unzipped her dress and wrapped his shirt around her, making quick work of the buttons.

She stirred, her fingertips roaming over his bare chest.

He leaned down, brushing her hair away from her face as she suddenly turned and pressed her lips against his.

The feel of it was as intoxicating as any liquor he'd ever tasted and yet he still knew he had to pull away. As he did, he looked at her, his eyes staring into hers-which, for the moment, we're open and shining up at him. He ran his hands through her hair, breathing in deeply, realizing in that moment he was making the decision to walk away-even though he knew it wasn't what he wanted. It was the right thing...the only thing. He kissed her forehead gently, covered her with a blanket, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Billy turned towards the stairs, smiling slightly as he saw her still wearing his shirt. If only, he thought...

She squinted, the sunlight from the window causing her head to pound and she nodded gratefully as Billy quickly walked over and pulled the curtains closed.

"Aspirin?" He offered, holding out his hand and offering her two white pills and a glass of water. "I also have dry toast if you're feeling adventurous."

Phyllis forced a smile, swallowing the aspirin and taking a seat on the couch beside him.

She studied Billy intently for a moment before speaking. "Billy." She glanced down at the shirt she wore. She touched it, looking up at him, her eyes questioning.

Billy understood. "What do you remember?"

Phyllis brought her hand to her head. "It's all kind of fuzzy. I remember a lot of scotch in Jack's office and I remember your car...and maybe a kiss." She looked up at him, not sure if she wanted him to confirm or deny her suspicious.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I found you in Jack's office. You were already plenty trashed and you clearly had no plans of slowing down so I decided to bring you back here. Then you still tried to get yourself another drink and I tried to stop you..."

Phyllis nodded. "My dress...I remember."

"yeah, you pretty much dumped your entire drink down the front of your dress, so I gave you my shirt so I could try and save your dress. It's in the laundry now."

She nodded, giving him a moment to see if he'd continue. When he didn't, she spoke again, "So, about the kiss..."

He looked down. "Look, you were in and out by the time I got you upstairs. I was just trying to make sure you were comfortable. You kissed me and I pulled away. That's it. Nothing happened. I left you upstairs and I came and slept downstairs."

Her sigh of relief couldn't be missed and he felt of twinge of pain as he watched her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Really? You're thanking me now for being a decent human being? What was I supposed to do? You had no idea what you were doing. You were completely wasted. I couldn't do that to you."

She was quiet. "I know...I didn't mean it like that. I meant thank you for all of it, for taking care of me."

Billy nodded. "You're welcome." He looked at her. "You wanna tell me what happened that had you trying to drink yourself into oblivion?"

"Oh you know-the usual. I tried to talk to Jack. He told me I was a horrible person who destroyed our marriage and betrayed him. Basically told me I deserved every bad thing that was likely to happen to me. Of course that was only after Ashley had a go at me. I think I was just done-just over it."

"I get that," Billy said quietly. He looked at her, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You don't deserve that. You deserve good things-all good things."

Phyllis was quiet, her mind spinning as the reality settled in on her. She'd spent hours laying in his bed thinking this morning and now, she was more certain that ever before.

"It's so strange," she whispered.

"What is?" He asked.

"This morning when I woke up I felt like I'd been hit by a truck, like I'd swallowed a birdcage, like my head had been used like a bongo drum, but my overwhelming thought was that you were here. I walked down the stairs and my head was throbbing, but I looked up and you were here. Last night when I needed you, I looked up and you were there. It's like we're right back where we started."

"I don't understand," Billy said.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking in circles...it's almost like everything had to fall apart, like the world had to burn down around us, like we had to lose everything so we could realize what was really important. My life right now-it's like you're the constant. You're the one thing that's always been there. You're the only thing I can always count on. And I have...I've always counted on you. I've always needed you and I know I've confused you. I know I've hurt you."

"Phyllis. It's ok. You don't have to apologize for the way you feel."

"That's just it. I need to tell you how I feel. I told you that I loved you months ago and that was true, but it was different then. I loved you because I needed you to be there for me. I needed you to make my life better, to make my marriage better. Now I know that I need you-not for those reasons, but because I love you, because I don't want to do this life without you, because we're so alike that it's scary, because you know me better than anyone, better than I know myself, because you make me laugh, because...

She felt his fingertips on her lips and she stopped.

He looked at her, a smile curving across his lips. "You really think you have to sell me on this?"

Phyllis smiled. "Well, in that case.." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips hovering just above his, "My memories are a little fuzzy," she whispered, " but last night I think we left off right about here."

The End


	4. Never Too Late

Prompt: Betrayed

Fandom: Phyllis and Billy (Philly)

Title: Never Too Late

Summer walked into the guest bathroom, grateful to see her mother's flatiron on the counter.

"She won't mind," she muttered, leaning down beside the counter to unplug the cord. She held the cord in her hand as her eyes fell on the wastebasket, a cardboard box lay barely covered by a makeup cloth.

Summer leaned down, her hand grabbing the box as her mind flashed back to her mother's strange behavior over the last few days. Her mom had been distant, tearful, spending hours in bed, barely eating...

Given the circumstances, she'd chalked it up to mourning her marriage and a little bit of self pity but now, as she held the box in her hand, she had to wonder if it was much, much more.

* * *

Summer walked down the stairs slowly, the breath slowly leaving her body as she saw her mother casually dressed and sitting on the couch, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Mom," she said her voice trembling a bit. This was some kind of weird role reversal.

Phyllis turned. "Hi sweetie. I made some tea if you want some. It's still warm. It's over on the..." She stopped, her eyes falling on the box in her daughter's hand. "Summer, what are you doing with that?"

She walked across the room, handing the box to her mother before sitting on the couch beside her. "I wasn't snooping if that's what you think. I just needed to borrow your flatiron. Mine wouldn't heat up this this morning and when I went to grab the cord, I saw this..."

Phyllis sighed. This was another one of those moments-the ones where the universe seemed determined to rub her nose in the mess her life had become. Some would call it karma. Some would call it bad luck, but it was now her reality and she didn't have a clue how to deal with it.

"Mom," Summer said softly. This was awkward and she knew it, but she felt she had to ask. "Are you..."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your problem, ok? I'm a grown woman. That's exactly why I didn't mention this to you. I can handle this. I made the choices-I'll deal with it. I'm not going to do anything else to cause this family anymore pain. If Billy knew..." She stopped, shaking her head.

"But you don't have to deal with it by yourself...I'm here, Mom and I can help. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle this."

Phyllis leaned in, pulling her towards her. She squeezed her gently, her eyes tearing a bit. "Thank you, sweetie-for the offer, but I have to handle this." She stared at her daughter intently, "Right now, all I need from you is that you promise to keep this between us. Nobody else needs to know about this." Hearing her daughter's whispered agreement, she pulled away, standing grabbing her purse before heading for the door.

"Wait," Summer called. "Mom-where are you going?"

Phyllis shook her head. "Don't worry, sweetie. It's fine. I'm gonna be fine. I have to take care of this myself." She smiled at her before closing the door behind her.

The tears felt hot against her cheeks as she leaned against the wall, trying desperately to catch her breath. She'd give anything to go to him with this, but she couldn't. It wasn't fair. She'd run to him for the last time.

* * *

"Alright already." Billy yelled, walking quickly to the door. He pulled the door open, surprised to see Summer standing there.

"Summer," he muttered, his voice hesitant and confused. "What are you doing here?" His heart suddenly began to pound. Phyllis-what if something had happened to her. "Your Mom?" He said, his eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"No..she's ok..."

That was a lie.

"I mean she's not..."

She promised her she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Is she here? By any chance?" Summer tried not to show her concern.

"No, she's not. I haven't seen her in days." He studied Summer's face, the concern in her eyes was obvious. Something wasn't right. She was worried. "Why don't you come in?"

"No. It's okay. I was just checking to see if Mom was..."

"Summer..."

She sighed, stepping into the room. The concern and compassion in his eyes mirrored hers. She loved Jack and she wanted to believe he was right for her mother but lately he'd been so cold, so unwilling to accept any responsibility for their problems. Her mother had made mistakes, but Jack wasn't perfect either.

"What's going on?" Billy asked, his earnest expression causing her to question her promise.

"I can't..." She closed her eyes. "Just call her, please call her. You need to talk to her."

"I thought you wanted me far away from her. If memory serves I don't have any right to be anywhere near her after what I did."

She shook her head. "I know I said that but that was before..." She stopped. "She just...she needs you...more than you know...more than she knows..."

Billy saw the worry in her eyes, heard the desperation in her voice, "Summer, what is it-what's wrong? Is Phyllis ok?"

He was so sincere, so concerned. He was everything Jack should be and yet he wasn't. The look in his eyes wasn't one of a man that made a rash, reckless decision.

She wasn't a child-she spent so much time telling everyone that. It was true. She'd grown. She'd lived and she'd loved. She knew what love was, knew what it felt like, knew what it looked like.

The look in his eyes was love.

She took a deep breath. "Mom's pregnant and I'm afraid she's about to do something she'll regret."

Everything slowed and for a moment he'd swear his own heart stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat. The air in the room stood still. No sound. No movement. Just the thought, the word...

Pregnant.

He blinked. He had to find her, to see her, to promise her that everything was ok.

"Where is she?" he asked, his words breathy, as he began searching for his keys.

Summer shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "That's why I came here. I was hoping when she left this morning that this was what she meant. That she was coming here to tell you and not..."

Billy stopped, his feet suddenly feeling heavy beneath him, "And not what? What did she say?"

"I..."

"Summer! Damnit! What did she say?!"

She flinched, the tears now running down her cheeks.

Billy ran his hands over his face, through his hair. "I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to lose it on you. I'm just..." He paused, locking eyes with her. "Look, I know you have your opinions of me and I know you don't want me with your Mom, but know this-I love her. I'd do anything in the world for her. The only thing I want is to keep her happy and safe. I just want to know she's ok. So when you come here and tell me that she's out there somewhere, that's she's pregnant, that she's alone..." He managed another stilted breath... "I just...it makes me crazy."

Summer nodded. "I get it. I can tell that you love her and I wish I could tell you where she was...when she left this morning she said she was going to take care of it herself."

Billy felt his heart drop. She wouldn't. She couldn't. "You don't think?"

Summer closed her eyes. She wanted desperately to make him feel better, to tell him something that would give him hope. "I don't know. The things she said...that she couldn't do anything else to tear the family apart."

The look on Billy's face crushed her. This is what it looked like to watch a heart break.

"I tried to stop her from leaving. I did. I promise."

Billy touched her arm. "It's not your fault," he said quietly. "I've got to go try and find her. Do you have any idea where she'd go? Do you know her doctor?"

"She used to go the practice in the hospital, but that was a while ago. If she's changed...if she'd go there for this...I don't know."

Billy nodded. "It's a start."

* * *

Billy switched off the car, his head falling against the steering wheel as he sat there. He pulled himself from the car, glancing up at the night sky. It had been a long time since he'd felt quite this hopeless. Even when Phyllis had told him she didn't love him, even the times she'd pushed him away, he'd still had that flicker of hope-tonight that flicker had vanished.

He had gone to the hospital, to clinics, to health departments all over town. He'd called Summer over and over to see if she'd heard from her, called Avery, even Daniel...nothing. He'd gone to Michael, to Lauren. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd dialed her number, of the messages he'd left, of the times he begged her to call him. Nothing.

As he walked to the door he thought of the first drink he'd pour himself, how he'd drink until he couldn't think anymore. He walked in, walking straight to the bar cart, grabbing the scotch and pouring. He held the glass to his lips and turning towards the couch.

The glass nearly slipped from his hand.

She lay there, her legs pulled underneath her, much like the way he'd found her after the trial. He sat the glass down, kneeling down beside her.

"Hey," he said softly, his fingertips tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up quickly, surprised by his presence. "Sorry," she hissed, "I let myself in. I still have the key you gave me...I hope you don't mind." She hesitated. "I can give it back."

"No...you keep it," he said softly, touching her hand. "You're always welcome here."

God she missed him. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Why are you here?" Billy didn't look away. Emotions inside him battled for control. He was so happy to see her. His entire day had been spent searching for her, worrying for her, desperate to find her and now she was here...in front of him. He loved her-so much and that could overcome everything...almost. Their baby-how could she not tell him this? How could she betray him...make a decision like that and never even tell him? Didn't she know he would be there-whatever she chose...whatever she needed?

He stood up, resentment winning. "I mean why now...when it's too late?"

Phyllis winced. His words stung. "Too late?" Her eyes burned as tears began to build. "I didn't think...I mean I didn't realize you...I just...I would've come here sooner, but it took a while for me to process...for me to decide what I..." She saw the stunned expression on his face.

She moved to stand, "Maybe I should go," she said softly. She took a step, the world tilting a bit and she clutched the sofa.

Warm breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands on her skin. "Easy," he whispered, "Didn't they give you any instructions? Maybe you should call Summer. Did she pick you up?"

"You talked to Summer?"

"She came here earlier-looking for you. She was worried. We both were. She was trying to stop you from doing something she knew you didn't..." He sighed. "Well..."

She drew in a quick breath, the pieces now coming together. "She told you."

He nodded. "You didn't." It was hard to differentiate the sadness from the accusation, resignation seemed so expertly interwoven with the hint of blame in his tone. "Of course now, I guess it doesn't..." His voice broke. Why was he tortured over what might have been?

"I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Oh God," her hand covered her mouth, "No...it's not..I mean..I did, but..."

Billy sat down beside her when she returned to the couch. He followed her with his eyes as she reached for her purse, her hands trembling as she opened the snap and reached inside.

"I thought I needed to handle it myself. I thought this was just another mistake...another one in a series of bad choices. I convinced myself that this would just do more damage to this family-tear it apart even more, so I did..I made an appointment to end the pregnancy. I thought that would be the best thing for everyone."

He shook his head, his heart breaking at the thought of her entertaining the those thoughts.

"So I was there, sitting there..in that room with all these women-these happy, pregnant women and I realized how much joy my children have brought to my life. Sure, it hasn't always been easy, but they've brought happiness to so many. Then I thought about the other children in this family and how special they all are-how no matter what, they always bring people together. This baby won't tear this family apart. If anything this baby could bring this family together."

She looked at him, his eyes steady on hers.

"And then I thought about you...about the kind of man you are, how you've always been there for me, how you've always taken care of me, how you've always told me how you really felt-how you loved me, even when I was too stupid and stubborn to say it back, how you love your kids..."

She pulled out the small black and white print out, "how you'll love this one."

Billy took the paper, his hands trembling, his vision blurring as his eyes studied the fuzzy image. He smiled, his eyes full of tears as he reached out to touch her face. "So you didn't?"

She shook her head.

"You're still."

She nodded.

"And you're ok..the baby's ok. This...us...this is what you want? That's why you came here tonight? That's what you came here to tell me?"

"Yes," she said, her voice shaking with the gravity of the moment. "Unless it's too late."

He shook his head, cupping her face and kissing her. He pulled away only for a moment, and only to whisper, "It's never, ever too late."

The End


	5. Confrontation

Prompt: Confrontation

Fandom: Billy/Phyllis (Philly)

Title: Anything You Need

Phyllis pulled up to the small, brick building. The neon sign flickered in the corner-this was definitely not the Athletic Club, but that was precisely the point. She'd already battled Jack and Ashley today, the last thing she needed was to go another round with the reporters that liked to hang out near the club.

Here she could be another lonely soul-another face in a crowd of those whose lives had been reduced to a dive bar on the edge of town. She walked in, the smell of stale smoke stinging her eyes instantly. Sighing, she moved to the empty stool at the end of the bar. She reached into her purse and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill.

The bartender raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. This wasn't his usual clientele.

Phyllis pointed to a bottle and nodded as the bartender filled the glass. She slid the hundred across the bar to him. "Don't let it get empty," she whispered. Tonight she didn't want to think about Jack. She didn't want to contemplate the mess she'd made of her life. She didn't even want to try and decide how to begin to fix it. Tonight she simply wanted to drink until it didn't hurt anymore or at least until she could forget how much it did.

She smiled as the bartender filled her glass again.

"Put that one on my tab." A man sat down beside, her pulling the stool closer to her and leaning in. "Yeah," he whispered, the liquor heavy on his breath, "I thought that was you. I saw you on that tv show."

Phyllis cringed. So much for anonymity.

"I just want to have my drink," she said quietly. "Alone."

She moved away as she felt his arm snake around her back. "Aww, come on. I'm not one to judge..trust me. Besides you're the best looking thing to come walking through these doors in a long time." He looked her up and down before continuing. "How bout a dance?"

"No thank you." She tried to force a smile, to feign politeness, but his close proximity made her ill.

He leaned back a bit. "What? You think you're too good for me or something?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just...I didn't come here to dance. I didn't come here to meet someone. I didn't come here to talk. I came here to drink...by myself." She looked at him, mustering all her strength. "How about you respect that and leave me the hell alone?"

A quick puff of air left his lips and he stood. "Bitch," he muttered, glaring over his shoulder at her as he walked at the door.

Phyllis sighed and looked back down at the glass. She tapped it on the counter to get the bartender's attention. He nodded and returned to her to fill it up again.

* * *

Her eyes could barely focus on the labels of the bottles on the shelves in front of her, the game of attempting to read them having been her mental distraction for the last twenty minutes. Anything to keep from thinking about reality. It was working until the sounds began to drift into the room. The song they used to dance to-back when they were happy, back before Jack hated her, back before she blew her entire life to pieces.

She shook her head. It was over-her self imposed sanctuary had been breached by her reality-one she simply couldn't shake. Her legs trembled as she stood up and gathered her purse, returning the polite nod of the bartender as she walked from the door.

The night air was still warm, but a refreshing change of pace from the stench of stale smoke and beer. She took a few steps towards her car before she felt his hand grasp her upper arm.

Her mouth opened to scream, but his other arm wrapped around her quickly, his hand clasping down tight over her mouth. He backed her up to the side of the building, standing close-too close-to her.

She fought for air as she struggled under his weight.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to reconsider," he growled, his face contorted with rage. "Or at the very least apologize for being so nasty in there. Nobody taught you any manners? Fancy girl like you didn't get any home training?"

Phyllis thrashed, her heart pounding.

"You know, I figure the kind of woman that says yes to her brother in law doesn't say no to much of anything..." He laughed as he leaned in closer.

She opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his hand.

He screamed. "Damnit!" With the back of his hand, he slapped her hard across the face, then pulled her towards him and slammed her against the wall.

She could taste blood as her head pounded. Her legs buckled and she slumped to the ground. She felt him kick her once and again before she heard his footsteps running away.

The swooshing sound in her head was almost unbearable as she pulled her phone from her purse.

She pressed the buttons with trembling fingers as she closed her eyes praying he'd answer.

* * *

The sight of headlights allowed her to finally relax and she went limp, allowing her head to fall flat against the concrete. It was ok now. He was here.

"Phyllis!" Billy ran to her, hitting his knees and sliding to her side. "My God...My God...What happened?"

"I'm ok," she whispered, happy to lean back against him even as the pain shot through her side. The feeling of his body beside her was worth it.

"This is not ok," he whispered,his eyes roving over her face. He was afraid to touch her, afraid he'd hurt her. "Who did this? Do you know?"

"I don't know...some guy that was in the bar. He ran off."

"How long ago?" Billy jumped to his feet. "Which way?"

She reached out her hand, grabbing for his. "Billy no...please. It's done. It's over."

"It's not done yet..,but it will be...when I get my hands on him, I'm..." He glanced back down at her, his breath catching as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kneeling back down beside her.

"Please forget about him." She clutched his hand, holding onto him for dear life. "I need you here. Please just stay here."

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here..right here..whatever you need. Anything you need.

* * *

What had seemed like days had actually only been a few hours, Billy realized as he glanced up at the clock on the waiting room wall. The door opened and he sprang from the chair, hopeful it was the doctor with the news that he could see her. Instead Jack stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"The hospital called me...they said Phyllis had been brought in..that she'd been attacked."

He began to walk past him, heading for the door.

"Wait," Jack called after him, his voice calm and slightly hesitant. "Is she ok?"

Billy sighed. "She's got a concussion, two cracked ribs, some stitches in her lip, and a cracked cheekbone, but given what could have happened, the doctors say she was lucky."

Jack exhaled loudly.

Billy stared at him. He saw the concern in his face, but it was all too late. Where was this concern when it would have mattered? "They shouldn't have called you. You don't need to be here."

Jack sighed. "She's still my wife. If any decisions need to be made, I..."

"Like hell you will,"Billy spat, stepping across the room and standing in front of his brother. "I don't even know how you have the gall to come here right now."

"Me? How I have the gall to come here? I'm her husband."

"Legally...and if you'd been any kind of husband to Phyllis we wouldn't be here right now."

"You better watch your mouth." Jack's eyes grew still and cold as he stared at him.

"The truth is bitter isn't it, Jack? I should know..I've had to accept my share of hard truths. In fact, you've really enjoyed telling me some of those truths. This time, let me give it a shot. Phyllis is here..tonight...in this hospital because of you. You are too much of an ass to take any responsibility for the train wreck your marriage had become. The woman was traumatized. She spent months being abused and manipulated and you wanted her to just forgive and move on and when she couldn't because she was normal, you called her vindictive and obsessive. You made her feel like she wasn't entitled to her pain and her feelings."

"I never said that to her. I never said anything like that," Jack protested.

"You didn't have to say it outright, Jack. Your actions screamed it...so she came to me and at first it was just to talk. She just needed someone to listen. She was looking for someone to understand her..someone who didn't judge her. She never came to me looking to cheat on you. Neither of us ever expected this to happen."

"But it did happen."

"Yeah...it did and she told you the truth about what happened and why it happened, but instead of trying to talk about it, of trying to work through it, of doing anything constructive, you decide to wage war against her. You and the entire family are treating her like some kind of pariah..like she has no feelings. Well she does...and you're hurting her. That's why she was at that bar tonight. That's why she's in that room."

Jack said nothing.

"So you know what Jack, you want to hand out blame, you go ahead. There's plenty to go around. You just keep in mind that there's more than one sinner in this room tonight."

The End


	6. You Make It Real

**Prompt: Flash**

 **Fandom: Billy and Phyllis (Philly)**

 **Title: You Make It Real**

Phyllis glanced down at her cellphone, her eyes narrowing as the name flashed across the screen.

"Victoria?" she said, hesitantly in lieu of a greeting.

Victoria swallowed hard. She'd debated long and hard about doing this, but in the end she felt it was her only open. Her heart ached as she glanced over at Johnny who happily tapped away on his iPad and at Katie who slept soundly in her stroller. They had no idea what was going on. How wonderful it must be to live that life-to not know the atrocities this world could offer. At least not yet...

She clenched the envelope in her hand as she glanced back over her shoulder at Johnny. "You stay right there," she softly commanded, kicking the largest pieces of broken glass out of the walkway with the toe of her shoe.

"Yeah, Phyllis. I'm sorry to call you...I know it's late. I just..." She paused trying to determine what to say, how do you say something like this, how do you convey a thought so horrible. She shook her head. "Is there any way you could come over to Billy's?"

"What?" She'd swear Victoria just asked her to come over to Billy's, but surely she was losing her mind. The stress, no doubt.

Victoria sighed. "I know..I know it doesn't make sense, but I'll explain everything when you get here. Please, Phyllis." It was hard to say the words but even harder to consider the alternative. Billy was a lot of things, but she'd never doubted how much he loved his kids. For him not be there tonight...

She could hear it in her voice-desperation. It was then that she began to worry. "I'm on my way."

* * *

The drive to Billy's had never seemed so long and she sighed with relief as she saw Victoria at the door. "Victoria," she breathed.

Victoria held out her hands, preventing her from stepping inside. "Let's talk out here," she said, her tone hushed. "The kids are inside and I don't want them to hear. I don't want them to worry."

"Why would they worry?" Phyllis drew in a breath. "Victoria, what's going on. Where's Billy?"

It was the look in her eyes mainly. Time after time Billy had insisted that he and Phyllis weren't a fling-that their feelings had been real, that their relationship had been based on mutual love and affection. Time after time she'd thrown his mistakes in his face, accusing him of stooping to new lows by going after his brother's wife, claiming Phyllis saw him as nothing but another conquest.

Such things were much easier to say when you weren't looking into the eyes of a woman who was clearly worried, truly fearful, and obviously in love.

Victoria shook her head. "I don't know. Tonight is his night with the kids. I always bring them over about this time, but when I got her tonight, he didn't come to the door. I rang the bell and knocked but nothing. Finally I decided to just use the key he gave me. When I walked in, the place was a wreck. There was spilled liquor on the floor, broken glass, and several empty bottles."

She locked eyes with Phyllis. "What's worse is there was no Billy. I went to see if his car was in the garage and it is."

The sigh of relief from Phyllis' mouth was audible. "Thank God," she whispered.

"Right..so I figured he'd just gone on a bender and gone off to lick his wounds somewhere, but then I saw this." She held out the envelope to Phyllis. "I thought about opening it, but it's not mine...and it may be nothing...I just...I can't shake this feeling that.."

Phyllis stared at the envelope, the letters of her name scrawled on the outside. She nodded as she stepped into the house, took a seat on the staircase, and tore open the seal.

 _Phyllis,_

 _I guess that rewrite didn't stick, but I hope you don't forget like Wendy did. Remember our moments._

 _It was always real for me._

 _All my love,_

 _Billy_

She read the words over and over again. Each time hoping something would make it make sense, that somehow it would seem less final, less like a goodbye.

Victoria stood in front of her. "Is it?" She couldn't read her expression. "Is he?"

Phyllis sprang to her feet. "I've got to find him!"

* * *

The bright rays of the rising sun made her squint as she pulled into the spot and climbed from the car. Sheer exhaustion was beginning to take over. She'd called hospitals, searched dive bars and pool halls, and combed beaches and bridges the entire night to no avail.

Walking into the park, she scanned the faces, half hoping to find him here waiting for her. Nothing. She sat down on the bench, dejected, her eyes closing. How dare he do this? How dare he leave her like this? Her mind flashed back to the words in the letter-it was always real for me.

As if it wasn't for her?

She covered her face with her hands as she felt the tears begin to fall. Of course he'd think that. That's what she'd been telling him over and over for weeks. She'd been trying to convince him that their connection-their relationship hadn't been real, that it had been a mistake. The problem with that theory was that she hadn't managed to convince herself yet.

It was all so clear now. What she felt-what she wanted-what she needed. Now-when it was too late.

In a flash, her whole life had changed-the moment his lips found hers the night of the foundation benefit. She'd never known it was possible to feel such an instant connection to someone, to feel so at home in their arms, to feel so at ease in their presence. She knew that reality for a while with Billy.

In a flash her life had changed again, when he wrote that letter, when he said his goodbye, when he went off to do whatever he did.

She felt cheated, as if a life she could have had, a life they could have had, had been taken. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

The sob started deep within her and she curled onto her side, bringing her face towards the wooden plats of the bench.

"Phyllis?"

She didn't move. Wanting something didn't make it so...no matter how much...

He stroked her hair, allowing his fingers to wander through the fiery locks. She felt she bench move beside her adjusting to his weight. She took a breath before turning.

If he was a ghost, he was the most beautiful apparition she'd ever seen. With trembling hands, she reached for him, a sound somewhere between laughing and crying escaping her lips and she felt his warm hands squeeze hers.

"I thought...I thought you were..." She shook her head... "Your letter..."

His head dropped. "I know. I'm sorry. I was going out of my mind missing you and I couldn't take the thought of living day after day feeling like that, so I started drinking and then I wrote that letter. I was just in a dark spot...a real dark spot."

She looked into his eyes. "I was afraid you were going to do something... I mean were you?"

"I thought about," he answered honestly. "A life without you isn't one I wanted to live, but then I started thinking about my kids and the story they would hear."

Phyllis nodded.

"And even if I can't have a life with you, maybe we can salvage something...some kind of friendship or something..."

"Billy...that's never going to work."

He sat back, momentarily stunned. "Ok," he said softly. "I get it...not right away, but maybe in time."

She smiled, and then laughed softly at his confused expression. "Do you know what I thought about last night?"

"Tell me."

"The night of the foundation benefit-the first time we kissed. Do you remember that? Do you remember how it felt?"

"Of course I do. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I. I remember everything..all our moments..how wonderful they were...how you made me feel...how you still make me feel."

"Are you?" he smiled at her, then grew serious again. He couldn't get ahead of himself. Never invest more than you can afford to lose. "What are you saying?"

It was her turn to smile then. "That was real. This is real. The happy ending is real."

The End


	7. Last Day

**Prompt: Presumed Dead**

 **Fandom: Billy and Phyllis (Philly)**

 **Title: Last Day**

 **Author's Note: Special thanks to Erin gina_tognonifan for the idea that got this one shot off and running! You're amazing!**

Why did it have to be raining? Was her life not bad enough? Phyllis growled as her heel sank into the saturated ground. She glanced up at the sky, "Really?!"

She pulled at the shoe, freeing it again and hobbling slightly closer to the side of the road. She'd scream, but there'd be no one to hear her. She'd cry, but there'd be no one to comfort her. She stepped back a bit as she saw headlights approaching, she waved her arms wildly, hoping they'd stop. They flew by, slinging water on her as they passed. Phyllis sighed. Not even a stranger wanted to help her tonight.

Tonight had truly been the perfect ending for the day she'd had. Jack had presented her with his newly naked finger, Ashley had declared her no longer family, and Billy...

Billy had been right. It killed her that he knew her so well. That he could read her thoughts, her expressions, her every desire. She wanted to want Jack, but the truth was, she didn't. She hadn't-not for a long time. Billy made her happy. He had before and he would again-if she'd let him let. Even when he wasn't trying, he made her life better. She missed that-missed him. Fighting her feelings for him was growing more difficult with each passing day and, as she stood on the side of the road in the mud and pouring rain, she wondered why she was even trying.

* * *

"Club soda," Jack mumbled as he took a seat at the bar. The breath left his body in a long sight when the bartender sat the glass in front of him. A glass of club soda should come with a flashing neon sign that reads 'I have a drinking problem' he thought, as he stared down at it. He'd give anything for a real drink-something to numb his mind, dull the pain...something to help him forget the fact that he was going home to an empty house and an empty bed...again.

"Jack." Billy stepped up to the bar.

"Tonight is not the night, Billy. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to be in the same room with you."

"It's a small town, Jack. We've got to figure out a way to deal with this..some way to coexist without."

Jack spun around, his mouth opening in anger as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Jack turned to see Paul behind him. He sighed. "This isn't police business, Paul. This is a family matter. We..."

Paul raised his hands to stop him. "It's not about that, Jack." He took a deep breath. These were the nights he questioned himself-the moments he wondered if the good he did outweighed the bad. "Look-there's no easy way for me to say this."

Jack stood up, aware of the somber tone and taking note of the other officer's presence. "What's this about?"

"We need you to come with us." He looked at Jack for a moment before his eyes moved to Billy. He stood, anxiously waiting for his response. It was impossible to gauge how either man would react to this. "We got a report of an accident about an hour ago off route 327. We ran the plates. It's Phyllis' car."

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, his hand clutching the bar, his face taut with worry.

"Where is she? The hospital?" Billy moved to rush past the men, but Paul reached out, his arm stopping him, his eyes answering the unasked question. "No," Billy whispered. "You're not saying. She's not..."

Paul lowered his eyes for a moment, then turned to speak to Jack. "I'm gonna need you to come down and see if you can identify the body. The car was on fire when the rescue team go there, so we aren't able to..." His voice faded as he saw Jack run his hand over his face.

"We thought maybe you would be able to identify some distinguishing marks, scars, something like that. We also found some personal affects-a purse, a phone, and a bracelet. We'd like you to take a look at those."

Jack nodded. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. He'd said horrible, hateful, hurtful things to her and he'd meant them in that moment, but he'd never planned to stay angry forever. He couldn't erase the years they'd spent together-no matter how hard he tried and now...now he might never get the chance to rewrite their ending, to change what their last moment looked like. That wasn't possible-it couldn't be.

"I want to go." Billy stared at him, his eyes desperalte. "I need to do this. Jack, please."

"You will not go anywhere near it. If Phyllis is dead this is your fault. You need to sit here and deal with that." Jack stood still for a moment, staring into his brother's eyes as the words sank in. He walked past him and out the door as Paul followed.

* * *

Billy reached down and turned off the radio. He didn't need the noise. Normally he welcomed the distraction-anything to help drown out his thoughts, but tonight nothing could help him. The songs only made it worse. Each and every one reminded him of her, of their time together, of the memories they made, of the life they could have had. It couldn't end like this. He'd promised her-he'd promised that wasn't the way their story ended-their love story. That was what kept him together. She wasn't gone. She couldn't be. He'd feel it. That much he was certain of.

He leaned forward, using his hand to wipe the fog from the inside of the glass. The night air coupled with the rain made for unpleasant driving conditions to be sure. At least he had a car to drive he thought, as he slowed for the pools of water laying alongside the road. Better than the poor soul trying to catch a ride in this mess. He moved closer, his heart beating a little faster as his headlights honed in on her.

Phyllis stood still for a moment. Plenty of cars like that existed, but not many had the same vanity license plate on front. Her breathing quickened as the car slowed. She didn't move as she watched the wheels leave the pavement, drift to the side of the road, and stop. The window came down slowly.

"Phyllis." For a moment, he couldn't believe it-couldn't allow himself to entertain the fact that she was there in front of him.

She couldn't speak. Her lips chattered. She was soaked to the bone and the setting sun had really dropped the temperature.

Billy got out of the car quickly walking around to her, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Her squeezed her shoulders gently. "You're here," he whispered. She could hear the emotion in his voice though it was too dark to see his face.

He reached to open the passenger side. "Here. Get in."

"I'm soaked," she protested. "I've got mud all over. It'll ruin your..."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of that." He shook his head, pulling her close against him. "My God...do you have any idea what we thought?"

Phyllis stared at him, her eyes blank. "What you thought about what?"

He could hear it in her voice-the confusion. She didn't know. "Let's get you warmed up first." He closed the door and returned to the driver's side, cranking the car and turning on the heat.

She smiled as he took her hands in his rubbing them gently.

"Better?"

She nodded.

The console lights provided just enough light for her to see his eyes, the shiny glaze of tears in them a clear indication that much more had gone on tonight.

"Billy-what did you mean earlier, when you asked if I knew what you thought?"

He touched her face. The sight of her was still almost overwhelming. "Paul came to the club and told Jack that there had been an accident in your car."

Phyllis took a sharp breath.

"It was your plates. The woman driving...she didn't make it and they wanted Jack to come in and..." Billy shook his head. The thought was still too much. Even now, even with her sitting I front of him, the idea that it had even been a thought made him sick.

"So we thought...I thought...you were..." He leaned in kissing her forehead lightly. "Thank God you're ok. Thank God." He didn't want to stop touching her. Keeping her close, preferably within arm's reach was his new goal for the night-maybe forever.

There was so much to tell-she wasn't sure where to start. "I stopped for gas at a station and this man came up to me. His wife was with him and he told me they were traveling and they needed directions. He asked me if I'd write down the directions so I stepped away to where he was and that must have been when she jumped in the car. My phone, my purse-everything was in there." She shook her head. "I was so damn stupid."

"No...no you weren't. You were trying to help somebody...nothing stupid about that and...if you hadn't done that, you might not be here, so I'm glad this happened."

Phyllis leaned back, her eyebrows raised, "you're glad I was carjacked and left stranded in the the middle of the night in the pouring rain? That's nice..." She turned away, feigning anger.

"Hey," he whispered, teasing, "I'm glad you needing rescuing. I kind of like saving you."

She turned back towards him. She knew he was about to kiss her. This was the moment-the choice-push him away or continue the fairy tale. "I kind of like it too. You're an unconventional white knight, but I think you're perfect for me."

The End


	8. Happy Endings

**_Prompt: Chance Meeting_**

 ** _Fandom: Phyllis and Billy (Philly)_**

 ** _Title: Happy Endings_**

 ** _Author's Note: Thanks to Erin for being my sounding board yet again. Hope this turned out ok-it's very different from my norm..._**

Moping. That's what she was doing. She could deny it when Summer called her out. She could put a good spin on it when Daniel emailed. She could even tell Avery she was simply 'taking a little time out' when she called to check in, but when she was sitting here-alone, it was a little harder to lie.

It's one thing to choose Netflix and chill, it's another when it's your only viable option. Her eyes roamed the room. She stared at the laptop on the desk. She could email Daniel-ask about Lucy, see how school was going this year. Maybe she could even plan a visit.

She stood, grabbing the computer and settling into the chair with it on her lap. The glow of the screen seemed soothing as she launched the browser. An ad appeared across the screen

 _Are You Tired of Changing For A Relationship? Are You Looking For Someone That Accepts You-The Real You? Take Our Online Compatibility Quiz and Find Your Perfect Fit!_

Phyllis stopped. Sure, there were other ways to meet people, but where in the hell had that gotten her? At least this way there were no commitments, no obligations-the ball is in your court.

How bad could it be? Besides people got married on this thing...lots of people met this way, didn't they?

She sighed and clicked the start button.

* * *

"A meaningful connection..." Billy muttered as he stared at the screen in front of him. He glanced over at the newly framed picture of Jill and Colin prominently displayed on the mantle. "But that's what you want for me, right mom? That's why I just spent the better part of an hour answering these mind numbing questions...so I could find something meaningful...something real?"

He took another swig from the glass and sat it down on the table in front of him. "Let's see what we've got here..."

"They just send them right to you don't they?" Billy scanned through the matches, discarding a few immediately, keeping some as possibilities, then pausing as he came across one result.

There was no photo-simply a caption where the photo would be that read- "Why bother? Everyone lies online." Billy smiled and clicked the button for more info. He blinked, swallowing hard. He'd always talked a lot about fate, but talking about it and seeing it in action were two different things.

 **Name: Wendy**

 **Age: No Response**

 **Location: Genoa City**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Body Type: Fit**

 **Statement: Not looking for too much too soon-just want some to talk, laugh, have fun-someone who isn't afraid to live**

* * *

Phyllis sat the computer on the coffee table in front of her. "I must be out of my mind," she muttered, as she stepped into the kitchen and reached for the kettle. The chime from the computer startled her and she stepped back across the room quickly, still holding the kettle.

 _You have a new request._

"You have got to be kidding me." She took a breath and walked back into the kitchen. Gingerly placed the kettle back on the stove and instead reached for a bottle of wine and a glass. This called for more than tea.

She was nervous-actually nervous and she felt ridiculous. "You're a grown woman reading a note from a stranger on the internet-who could be writing to you from prison...or his parent's basement.."

Through gritted teeth, she opened the message and immediately giggled as she saw the profile picture. A glass of scotch a risky choice for sure, but she could appreciate the gravitas behind it.

 **Name: Peter**

 **Age: 30-40**

 **Location: Genoa City**

 **Hair Color: brown**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Body type: Tall, lean**

 **Statement: Looking for fun, adventure, and laughter...a little fire never hurts.**

 ** _Message:_**

 ** _Hi Wendy. I saw your profile and I thought we might talk or chat or whatever it is you do on this thing. I'm kind of new to this if you can't tell. I think we can hit a private chat button to go to a chat room. Let me know if you're open._**

 ** _Talk soon,_**

 ** _Peter_**

Billy leaned back against the couch, his fingertips nervously rapping against the laptop's shell. Maybe he'd been too forward. Was it too soon to request a private chat? What the hell do you even do in a private chat? He'd seen shit like this on Dateline. This could be a sting operation. He looked down at the nearly empty glass beside him. Maybe he'd had enough for tonight.

The alert sounded.

 ** _Peter,_**

 ** _I'm waiting in the chat._**

 ** _Wendy_**

Billy took a breath before clicking the button. It didn't make sense to be this nervous. This woman was a stranger.

 **Wendy: Hi.**

 **Peter: Hi.**

Phyllis stared at the screen. Could you tell if the other person was typing. Should she say something next? This was supposed to be less complicated-not more. She sighed.

 **Wendy: Nice name.**

She rolled her eyes. What the hell was that? She was the one using a fictional character from a fantasy staycation as her monicker.

Billy smiled. He imagined snark behind the comment.

 **Peter: Full disclosure? Not my real name? Don't really want to give my real name out just yet.**

 **Wendy: Same here. So I guess that means we're not fated, star-crossed lovers?**

 **Peter: Really? It's a little early to write us off isn't it?**

 **Wendy: :) Maybe-I just meant the names-it was kind of serendipitous, don't you think?**

Billy breathed out slowly, his fingertips hovering over the keyboard for a moment before responding.

 **Peter: Well, you know that story doesn't really have a happy ending anyway.**

His words caught her off guard and she felt the tears sting at her eyes. They could have had a happy ending, but they had both been too damn stubborn.

 **Wendy: Maybe it could have...in another time.**

Billy stared at the words on the screen. There was no other time-no other chance. He had to move on. He couldn't keep holding onto her, not when every time she pushed him away another piece of him died.

 **Peter: I don't think so-Wendy always forgets. She leaves and moves on without him.**

Phyllis shook her head. She could feel the tears building. This wasn't about a fairytale anymore. If she couldn't convince this stranger that a story could end differently, how could she convince Billy that theirs could.

 **Wendy: But Wendy loves Peter...she just forgot for a time...for a moment. She'll remember. She'll remember what it felt like to be in Neverland and she'll come back. Even if it's not easy...Even if they're different people...they love each other. Wherever Billy is-that's where she wants to be.**

The second she hit submit, she saw it. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

 **Wendy: Peter...I mean..Peter.**

Billy read the words over and over again. The chances... It was impossible, wasn't it?

 **Peter: A rewrite? Wendy and Peter stay in Neverland.**

He stared at the screen, waiting for a response. His heart sank as nothing returned. Maybe it had been a strange coincidence, maybe it was a combination of too much scotch and too little sleep, or maybe it was missing her so damn much that he'd dreamed it into being. Whatever the case, he couldn't torture himself anymore tonight. Masochism really wasn't his thing.

He stood, walking towards the stairs, his hand just reaching the banister as he heard the gentle rap on the door. She stood there in tattered flannel lounge pants and an old oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy twist and she wore no make up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. Her body trembled as she stepped inside.

Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She stepped into his arms without saying a word, simply content to be close to him, to feel his breath, to let his arms wrap around her, to know the feeling of acceptance and comfort that she only found with him.

After a moment, he heard her whisper. "It was you?"

He nodded. "I thought maybe I was going crazy-when you didn't respond back."

She leaned back a little, looking into his eyes. "I just wanted to say it in person. Wendy and Peter stay in Neverland and live happily ever after."

The End


	9. One shot number 9

**Prompt: Submit**

 **Fandom: Phyllis and Billy (Philly)**

 **Title: New Start**

He knocked on the door again, restlessly shifting from foot to foot. "Come on, Phyllis. Open the door. I just want to talk to you." Hearing nothing he turned the knob, surprised when the door opened.

The desk was covered with papers, files, empty coffee cups, wrappers from granola bars. She'd clearly been pulling all nighters here-no doubt trying to prove how committed she was. Billy sat down in the chair, his eyes falling on a cover sheet.

The submission report on top showed the document had already been faxed, but it was her handwritten signature on the next page that drew his attention. His eyes scanned the page, key words catching his attention at first. He stopped, putting the paper back down on the desk. There had to be an explanation. She wouldn't do something like this and not tell him.

"What are you doing in here?"

Phyllis stood in the doorway, a stack of files on one hand, the other hand firmly planted on her hip. "You shouldn't be in here."

Billy stood, gesturing to her chair. "It's all yours," he said quietly. "What exactly are you worried about though? You think I'm going to steal Jabot's secrets? Somehow I doubt my brother's sharing any inside info with you."

Phyllis sighed "No." She sat down again, tossing the files back on the desk. "No he's not."

"I assume you're not making any progress in your quest to save your marriage?" Billy watched her intently. He didn't revel watching her suffer. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain, but she was intent on torturing herself-on trying to save something long dead.

"You assume correctly." Her eyes narrowed as she saw him nod knowingly. "Don't act like you feel bad about it. I know you never wanted things to work out with us. You thought things were doomed from the start."

"I just wanted you to be happy, Phyllis and I don't think Jack can do that for you. It's that simple." He should turn and leave-leave well alone, but he couldn't. He had to know. Not knowing would be something he wasn't sure he could live with.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Phyllis looked up, her eyes flashing with surprise. "What?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell me...I mean...you were going to..."

The look on his face was his answer. He reached for a file box, pulling it away from the wall and sitting on it. "You weren't going to tell me at all, were you?"

"Billy...I..." She shook her head. "How did you find out. Did Summer..."

He scoffed. "No. I haven't talked to Summer, but it's nice to know someone else knew too. Who else, Phyllis? Jack, Ashley, Michael, Lauren, how about your manicurist..."

"Stop it, please..." Her voice shook. "Just Summer. I haven't told anyone else yet."

"So if I hadn't found the papers, I never would have known..."

It was stupid to leave them like that, but he had no right...

"You have no right to come in here digging through my desk drawers..."

Billy stood up, stepping towards her. "I didn't dig through anything. It was right on top of your desk."

"It was not," Phyllis yelled, jerking open the drawer and pulling out the lab report.

Billy grabbed it from her hand. "What the hell is this?" His head spun as his brain began to process the information. They were arguing over two entirely different secrets.

He looked at her, his eyes wide in total disbelief. "You're pregnant?"

A nervous smile played upon his face until the next piece of information hit, "But you weren't gonna tell me..." He leaned forward, brushing through the papers to find the faxed acceptance letter. "You were going to leave town, accept this job offer in Chicago, and never even tell me you were carrying our child."

To hear it out loud, from his lips-it sounded more awful than she'd even dreamed. It was the utter disbelief in his voice-the fact that he was so genuinely shocked that she could be capable of such an act.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you...I swear. I just. I ruined everything...your whole life. Your family turned against you, your mother's on the warpath, Victoria's more spiteful than ever, the press is having a field day dragging all of us through the mud, you can't even see your kids right now-and it's all because of me. I just wanted to stop the bleeding, you know? Contain it...that's what you do when you're dealing with a disaster...you try to contain it..minimize the damage."

"And you leaving without so much as a screw you-that's not damaging? Do you have any idea the hell I would have gone through if you'd just disappeared without a word? No goodbye...nothing? Why would you do that? Why would you want to leave me like that?"

"I didn't want to, but I knew..,I knew you'd look at me just like you're looking at me now. I knew your eyes would melt every shred of resolve I had. I knew you'd touch me..." She closed her eyes as the feeling of his hands on her bare neck sent a warm wave rushing through her. "Just like that," she whispered, "and I knew...I knew I wouldn't be able to walk away."

She felt the warmth of his body as he leaned in closer to her.

"Wait," she whispered. "I do want you to know that I told Summer about the baby do that she could tell you later. I wanted to get settled in my new job and my new place and I wanted to make sure everything was ok with the pregnancy...get through those first few weeks. I was going to tell you. I wanted you to know. I would never..."

He pulled her close to him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered his acceptance. He took a seat on the desk, his hands still on her, one gently tussling her hair and the other gently stroking her hand. It was as if he was afraid breaking contact would cause her to vanish. They sat like that for a while-neither one speaking, both just enjoying the momentary simplicity of the moment.

"What you said earlier..." Billy turned, training his eyes on her, "what you said about getting settled in your new place and in your new job-what if you had some help?"

He smiled as he saw a flicker of light in her eyes. "I know some people in Chicago. I know I could get a good job there and it's not too far from home..I could make trips to see the kids on weekends-fly them out on holidays.."

She shifted her body to study him more closely. "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah-absolutely I am. There's nothing keeping me in this town. My kids will still be in my life and most importantly," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, "we'd get to start fresh in a new city where people don't know us, won't judge us, won't try to tell us what to do or how to feel."

"Right...especially when we already know how we feel," Phyllis smiled.

Life was a funny thing. She'd spent all these weeks chasing what she thought she wanted when what she actually wanted was sitting right in front of her the entire time.

"How did you know?" she whispered? "How did you know I loved you when I'm not even sure I knew myself."

Billy shrugged. "I guess I didn't...not for certain...not really, but I loved you too much to miss the chance-even if you turned me down, even if you pushed me away...I had to try."

She shook her head. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry I was so stubborn and stupid and..."

He silenced her, his lips pressing down on hers with a kiss that nearly took her breath. She leaned back, blinking, stunned.

"No more apologies. This is a new life-new town, new job, new baby-new everything..."

He pulled her close to him again. "No baggage this time-just the memories and the love."

The End


	10. Memories of Us

**Prompt: History**

 **Fandom: Billy and Phyllis (Philly)**

 **Title: Memories of Us**

Billy draped his suit coat over the back of the chair, glancing out the window as the snow flakes slowly drifted by. Was he disappointed? Maybe a little. He'd wanted to do this-to take her out, show her off, have a nice dinner, go dancing. The pregnancy hadn't been an easy one.

He'd been working on the new promotion for the magazine when he got the call. Though it had been nearly five months, he could still remember...

The cellphone vibrated on his desk. Billy groaned, grabbing the phone and drawing in a sharp breath, "I'm on a deadline..I don't have time..."

"Billy..." She sat on the edge of the bed, her free hand gripping the edge of the mattress as the next wave pain surged through her.

"Phyllis?" His tone softened immediately. She knew he was working around the clock to get this campaign finished. She wouldn't call him unless...

"I need you," she managed, breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the campaign, not the magazine, not the job. "I'm on way. Are you at home?"

"Yes." She breathed in sharply again, the pain becoming more pronounced. "Something's wrong Billy-Something's really wrong..."

He shook his head, his eyes closing in silent prayer-if God even listened to him anymore. "You just hang on ok? I'll be there...I'm on my way."

* * *

She was put on bedrest that day-at only 24 weeks. Their baby girl waited only 6 weeks more to make her appearance. Just last week-after spending nearly three months in the hospital, he'd been able to bring both his girls home.

Was he disappointed? It was hard to be anything but grateful.

He climbed the steps, stopping just outside the nursery door. She stood, beside the crib, her hand resting on their daughter's tiny hand. Her hair was still up, her dress still on-the only thing missing was the shoes which he saw discarded in the corner of the room.

Billy stepped up behind her, gently removing the clips from her hair and letting the auburn locks fall against her shoulder. Her wrapped her arms around her waist, dropping his chin to her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, "you just watching her?"

He craned his neck to see her face, smiling gently at her.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I know you had this whole night planned. You'd hired a sitter and everything." She turned, checking his expression, "And I messed it all up being one of those crazy, overbearing mothers."

"You didn't mess anything up," he whispered, kissing her neck gently and softly swaying as he stood still wrapped up with her. "There's no reason we can't have our dinner and dancing...it's just a change of venue."

He grabbed the monitor and looked at her. "Come downstairs with me?"

She nodded, making her way into the hallway.

* * *

"So...you've got to tell me how you kept this dreamy, romantic thing under wraps for so long? I mean for years I thought you were scrappy and stubborn and spiteful, but this...this guy should be beating women off with a stick."

Phyllis leaned back against him as she took another sip of wine. "And the attention to detail too," she kissed him quickly, "impressive."

Billy smiled. "It took a little work," he smiled, looking down at the strawberries, grapes, and cheese. "But that smile on your face is worth it." He leaned in to steal a kiss before adding, "I added the salt and vinegar chips, but sadly it's tough to get Crimson Light brownies in Chicago."

She smiled. "I think I'll survive." She kissed him, easily relaxing into his arms-happy to take advantage of the now rare private moment. The soft cry from the monitor echoed through the room.

Billy laughed softly. "I swear she knows...she does this on purpose."

Phyllis giggled, standing up and pulling down her dress which had somehow inched its way far up her thigh. "I'll be right back."

"Did you ever think we'd be here like this?" She'd always heard people talk about perfect moments-moments you wanted to bottle and keep forever-moments in time that were so perfect, so kismet that you couldn't have even imagined or dreamed of their existence. She'd heard of them, but she'd never had one-until now.

Billy stared down at their daughter as she drank from the bottle he held, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "I knew it was possible. I knew it was what I wanted..., but I don't know...I don't have the best track record with hoping and dreaming, so I was afraid it wasn't...afraid I wasn't what you wanted."

She turned, towards him as he shifted the baby to rest against the pillow so he could wrap an arm around her. "I always wanted you," she said softly, making certain her eyes never left his, "I wanted you before I even realized it. You were the person I came to when I needed someone and you were the person I shared my innermost thoughts with. That night when we kissed-the first time-I knew. Even though I didn't say it, even though I pretended nothing happened, I knew something had changed-something real. I had to pretend because if I didn't you could break me...you had too much power...I cared too much."

"You thought I didn't feel the same way?"

"My track record for wishing and hoping isn't exactly stellar either, you know," she smiled. She snuggled closer to him. "I'm just so glad we both stopped hiding and pretending and playing it safe. This was worth every risk I've ever taken, every fight, every struggle."

Billy nodded. "So I was worth the trouble he smiled? If you had it to do over, you'd do it all again?"

She nodded, smiling up at him.

He looked down at their now sleeping daughter, at the family they'd created, at everything that mattered most to him-realizing that it was all right here...within arm's length. The smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled mischievously, "no doubts," he grinned.

"Not a damn one," she whispered.

The End


End file.
